


Тише, тише, тише

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив, так уж вышло, с самого рождения плохо слышит. Поэтому Баки может говорить ему правду. Тихо-тихо. Шепотом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тише, тише, тише

Стив снова нарвался.

Баки понимает это спустя несколько секунд после того, как щелкает замок и глухо всхлипывает старая дверь. Он с тяжелым вздохом оставляет чашку, понимая, что теперь будет не до чая, но на это уже наплевать: он из кухни слышит, как хрипло и тяжело дышит Стив в коридоре, как неровно взвизгивает паркет под его шагами. А потом — нехорошая, неправильная тишина без привычного «Привет, Бак!», которое, так уж вышло, обычно бывает лучшим, что случается за день.

— Стив? — рявкает Баки, вылетая навстречу. Он так волнуется, что злится, и говорить нормальным тоном совсем не может. — Стив, что на этот раз?..

Тот улыбается, одновременно виновато и с вызовом, готовясь отражать возможную волну возмущения. От движения губ по подбородку течет кровь — пугающими и почему-то завораживающе быстрыми темно-вишневыми каплями. Раны у Стива всегда заживают долго, намного дольше, чем у самого Баки. Он морщится, стирает кровь уже потемневшим, промокшим насквозь рукавом так по-детски неуклюже, что у Баки щемит сердце, и пробует снова улыбнуться:

— И тебе добрый вечер. Тоже рад тебя видеть.

Баки хмуро оглядывает разбитое лицо. От уже подсохших разводов крови глаза Стива кажутся еще светлее, еще ярче, будто светятся на контрасте. Он пытается не облизывать лопнувшую губу, но то и дело забывается и даже не хмурит нос от привкуса крови — наверняка во рту ее все еще полно. Стива редко бьют не в полную силу, хоть он и дохляк — молчать не умеет, а нарывается так, что Баки иногда понимает людей, которые мечтают его прихлопнуть. Он не умеет не лезть не в свое дело, не умеет здраво оценивать ситуацию и да, драться не умеет тоже. Как и просить помощи. К этому пора бы привыкнуть, нужно привыкнуть и невозможно привыкнуть.

— Опять с кем-то разбирался, герой? — хмыкает Баки, пытаясь унять вечное, невыносимое, бьющее по вискам «скажи мне, кто это сделал, и я убью их». — Против какой несправедливости бунтовал на этот раз?

Стив, кое-как пытаясь стянуть с себя куртку и не потревожить ребра, мотает головой. То ли действительно не знает, с кем именно дрался, то ли не хочет говорить. Или сил на рассказ не осталось. А может, и злости: обычно, пересказывая очередное спасение, которое без его помощи, вернее, его валяния на земле, не обошлось бы, Стив эмоционален настолько, что Баки даже весело. Сейчас, впрочем, веселиться не тянет: Стив с досадой оглядывает разорванную рубашку, старательно расстегивает уцелевшие пуговицы и, решившись, задерживает дыхание, будто перед прыжком в воду, хрипит и садится на корточки, чтобы развязать шнурки. Не сдерживается, стонет нехорошо, глубоко, и звук словно режет Баки изнутри. Он срывается с места быстрее, чем Стив успевает помешать, аккуратно подхватывает его и поднимает на ноги. Тот пытается удержаться, но явно не может поймать равновесие, поэтому заваливается набок, практически повиснув на руках у Баки. И все равно мотает головой. Его нежелание показаться слабым давным-давно вышло за все рамки разумного, поэтому Баки не обращает на это внимания.

— Эй, полегче, — бормочет он, забыв и про злость, и про желание отомстить. Скрыть страх бывает сложнее, чем кашель. — Пойдем, тебе сесть лучше. Стив!

— Да все в порядке, — отмахивается тот. Слабо, неуверенно, больше для бравады, и это задевает Баки намного, намного сильнее, чем могла бы задеть просьба о помощи. Если Стив не сбрасывает с себя руки, по-дурацки отшучиваясь, значит, дело плохо. Если Стив признает, что не может решить свою проблему сам, — это очень, очень весомый повод паниковать.

— Не в порядке ты, придурок, — шипит Баки, затаскивая его на кровать. — Куда тебя били? Что болит?

Он стягивает с него рубашку, зло цокает языком — маловато времени прошло, чтобы проявились все синяки, да и от многих травм, которые могут убить, видимых следов нет. Баки лечил Стива десятки, сотни раз, но каждый, каждый раз его так стабильно захлестывает паникой, что он успел привыкнуть. Больше всего Баки боится, что не заметит, упустит что-то важное, что-то серьезное, что-то, что потом врач назовет емким «слишком поздно оказали помощь». Залить раны спиртом — одно дело, это любой дурак может. С отбитыми же почками помощь нужна намного серьезнее. Баки это знает, и ему страшно. Каждый раз страшно, потому что никто и никогда не даст ему гарантии, что в этот раз, именно в этот, все обойдется. 

Баки понимает, конечно, что Стиву этого показывать нельзя. Поэтому он, торопливо осматривая повреждения, прячет глаза — Стив ведь не идиот, господи! — и тараторит какую-то чушь про сопляков, которые каждый раз забывают, сколько они весят, и лезут в драку. Советует проверить память, советует чаще смотреться в зеркало. Спрашивает, не нравится ли Стиву, случаем, когда его бьют — это, мол, странно, но Баки, как лучший друг, поймет и не осудит. Стив возмущается — шутливо, конечно, так и планировалось — и дает Баки подзатыльник. Ладонь слабо, едва ощутимо скользит по волосам, но Баки вздрагивает, как от настоящего удара, и искры из глаз сыплются так же сильно. Движение короткое, меньше секунды, но в нем больше нежности, чем шутки, а Баки… А Баки, черт возьми, привык скрывать все под дурацкими шуточками, потому что визуальная часть их дружбы складывается именно из этого, и привычка вымотала так сильно, что от прикосновения пальцев к волосам хочется заскулить, уткнуться Стиву лицом в колени и сидеть так долго-долго-долго, хоть всю жизнь. 

Господи, ну почему так нельзя?

— Все со мной нормально, Бак, — бурчит Стив, неловко пытаясь куда-то пристроить руки и, дернувшись, сбрасывает с края кровати аптечку. — Ох, черт, прости. Щиплет просто.

— Терпи давай, — Баки в отместку льет еще больше спирта. — Ты же так любишь учить людей жить, Стиви, и никак не можешь лишить их возможности благодарить тебя за уроки. Поэтому замолчи и потерпи, немного осталось.

— Прекрати ворчать. Не мог же я…

— Не мог, не мог, — перебивает Баки, не дослушав. Подробности драки ему не интересны. Он знает, что повод, скорее всего, по его меркам совсем ерундовый. Он тоже терпеть не может, когда кто-то ведет себя, как осел, но драки начинать любит еще меньше. Он, так уж вышло, с трудом терпит насилие в любой форме. Побить кого-то за Стива — это еще одно дело, а вот слушать, как кого-то пытался побить Стив, — другое. Детали он даже не заметит, его просто накроет очередной волной злости, а потом другой, еще сильнее, еще тяжелее — волной желания запереть Стива дома и держать там до тех пор, пока он не научится думать головой и защищать сначала самого себя, а потом других. Баки, по сути, плевать, какую справедливость он там восстанавливал, если за это такая вот цена.

Ему, по сути, плевать на весь мир, кроме Стива, раз уж на то пошло.

— Бак, ну хорош.

— Не можешь, я понимаю, — продолжает тот. — Двигаться и дышать ты теперь тоже не можешь, не забывай. А то с твоей памятью…

— Завтра все прекрасно смогу, — возражает Стив, хотя сам понимает, что несет чушь. Но даже с Баки нелепые попытки делать вид, что все прекрасно, ему важнее очевидных фактов. — Меня чем-то по спине ударили, теперь ноет, когда наклоняюсь. Не преувеличивай ты.

— Сейчас посмотрю и скажу, преувеличиваю я, или ты опять мне врешь, засранец, — бурчит Баки. — Давай, повернись-ка.

Стив, тяжело выдохнув — Баки, пытаясь не обращать на это внимание, сжимает зубы так, что ноют скулы, — поворачивается к нему спиной. Узкие плечи, бледная кожа, россыпь уже темнеющих синяков вразлет поверх хрупких косточек. Баки не хватает патетичности, чтобы назвать их крыльями. Не хватает сил, чтобы дотронуться: спина выглядит ужасающе хрупкой, кажется, что выступающие позвонки можно переломить пальцами. Баки глотает вспышку ужаса — а если ему когда-нибудь действительно сломают спину, тут же одного удара хватит, чтобы... — и, встряхнув бутылочку со спиртом, выливает последние капли на марлю.

— Наклоняться нормально ты не будешь еще долго, — констатирует он и аккуратно промокает ссадину. — А вот жить — будешь. 

— Если ты перестанешь меня лечить, — шипит Стив, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Острые лопатки едва заметно дрожат, когда на кожу попадает спирт, и Баки изо всех сил кусает губы, чтобы промолчать. — Больно же, Бак!

Баки не отвечает. Он, хмурясь, одну за другой обрабатывает раны. Медленно, потому что иначе дрожат руки. Понимает, прекрасно понимает, что испугался слишком сильно и зря, что все хорошо, это и правда только синяки, в самом деле…

Но это ведь Стив. Баки просто не умеет реагировать на него по-другому. Поэтому осторожно перевязывает его спину, борясь с желанием погладить кончиками пальцев родинки у основания шеи. Руки перестают дрожать, но внутри все будто подпрыгивает, сбивая дыхание. Хочется отстраниться и одновременно прижаться, поэтому Баки делает все намного медленнее, чем следовало бы.

И потом, только потом, отодвинувшись так далеко, чтобы дыхание не задело кожу, едва слышно шепчет:

— Мне — больнее.

***

Начинается все годы назад, когда они еще дети, но уже успели стать лучшими друзьями. Баки, будучи удивительно тактичным для своих лет ребенком, никогда не спрашивает Стива о здоровье, так уж у них повелось с самого начала. Он понимает, что Стив намного слабее, чем он сам — из обрывков разговоров взрослых, из привычки Стива рисовать, забившись в угол высокого крыльца, пока остальные дети гоняют мяч по улице, из нескольких зим подряд, когда они почти не видятся, потому что Стив не успевает выздоравливать, сваливаясь с очередной простудой, после которых всегда, всегда начинаются осложнения и лечение растягивается на месяцы.

Баки даже ребенком чувствует, что Стива повышенное внимание к его слабости задевает. Он воспринимает его как жалость, а жалость обычно бьет сильнее, чем насмешки. Баки его на самом деле редко жалеет, но уже тогда ловит себя на мысли о том, что из раза в раз сказать хочется намного больше, чем можно себе позволить. В те годы Стива бьют еще чаще — дети, как правило, бесстрашнее и злее взрослых. Баки помогает, как может: бьет за Стива в ответ, зовет его маму, помогает дойти до дома. Подбирает слова, чтобы поддержать, думает над репликами дольше, чем над текстами школьных сочинений. Он рано осознает, что сказать вслух «Я не люблю, когда людям больно, но я хочу их ударить, Стив, потому что ты хороший, а они тебя…» — нельзя. Нельзя сказать и первое, что приходит на ум, всегда приходит и затмевает собой разум, и никак не прогнать из мыслей, сколько ни пытайся: «Ему и так постоянно больно, он только-только встал с кровати, он месяц не выходил из дома, а теперь вы его побили и он пролежит еще неделю, и мы не пойдем с ним в парк, а я ему обещал, и мы уже сделали кораблики, чтобы пускать их в озере, он так ждал, и я ждал, а теперь…».

Стив на удивление равнодушно относится к своему здоровью, но исступленно трясется над своей гордостью. Наверное, потому, что он с рождения живет среди людей, которые постоянно его жалеют и за него боятся, а Баки, который раз за разом помогает ему вставать на ноги во всех смыслах без лишних соплей, он воспринимает как глоток воздуха. Он явно устает от душной заботы, Баки это видит каждый раз, когда приходит навестить его во время очередной болезни. Стив, с сожалением смотрящий на заплаканную мать, прямо-таки расцветает, когда Баки, не охая над тем, как тот осунулся и побледнел, кидает на покрывало стопку книжек и бодро принимается рассказывать истории про школу, в которых захватывающих событий намного больше, чем правды.

Баки все удивительно хорошо понимает и удивительно быстро привыкает к тому, как нужно вести себя со Стивом. И очень долго умудряется все делать правильно.

А потом Стив заболевает сильнее, чем обычно. Его мама, зная, как он ненавидит больницы, до последнего старается вылечить его сама, но потом, понимая, что выбора нет, сдается. В инфекционное отделение Баки, разумеется, никто не пускает. И он спустя пару недель готов лезть на стену. Он смирился с тем, что Стив болеет, но привык все равно видеть его практически каждый день — пусть слабого, пусть лежащего в ворохе одеял, но живого. Когда Стива забирают в больницу, все меняется. Мама Баки запрещает сыну бегать к Саре Роджерс каждый день, говорит, что взрослым не стоит надоедать, тем более, что той и так нелегко, и Баки послушно терпит, но каждый раз, возвращаясь из школы, проходит мимо дома Стива и чувствует, как внутри плещется что-то холодное и тяжелое. Время идет, жизнь не стоит на месте, и каждый день происходит куча вещей, важных и не очень, о которых хочется рассказать, рассказать именно Стиву. Чем дольше Стива нет, тем сильнее он нужен Баки. Он понимает, что ведет себя, как эгоист, понимает, что должен просто ждать, максимум — помолиться за друга, как настойчиво советует мать, вот только Баки — не Стив, Баки не умеет не жаловаться. Он просит и просит, пока не добивается своего. Когда Стиву становится лучше и его переводят из инфекции, Баки пускают в больницу, чуть ли не по брови заматывают лицо марлей, пропитанной антисептиком и несколько раз повторяют, что это — исключение. Баки одновременно радуется победе и боится. Он запомнил Стива больным, но более-менее бодрым, и ему страшно от того, что он может увидеть в палате. Он понимает, что Стив жив, понимает, что его лечат, но даже в детстве совсем не умеет успокаивать себя.

Сара, радушная, как и всегда, обнимает его и ведет к Стиву. Баки семенит за ней короткими шажками, оскальзываясь тяжелыми зимними ботинками на скользком полу. Все вокруг страшное, взрослое и серьезное. С каждым шагом он понимает, насколько сильно Стив болен, и ему все нужнее услышать вечное стивово «Все со мной отлично». Когда тот болеет дома, Баки тоже волнуется, но там — другое. Там все привычно, там мама Стива, которая приносит теплое молоко и лампу, чтобы удобнее было читать книжки, там старое тяжелое лоскутное одеяло, которое Стив никогда не может поднять сам, поэтому просит Баки помочь, и Баки кажется, что, укрывая его, он действительно помогает.

Здесь, в больнице, он не может помочь никак.

Стив на широкой койке такой маленький, что режет глаза, на это смотреть так же больно, как на яркий свет. Он улыбается, здоровается, но видно, как тяжело ему дается даже короткий разговор. Мама Стива говорит, что он вялый от лекарств, треплет Баки по волосам и говорит, что кризис прошел, скоро все наладится. Баки не верит, Баки соскучился, Баки все еще жутко не по себе, поэтому он тараторит за двоих. Стив слушает, но редко отвечает и моргает медленно-медленно, так, что даже со стороны видно, насколько сложно ему бороться со сном. Но слушает. Поэтому Баки говорит, пока не начинает хрипеть. Ему не хочется, чтобы было тихо. Не хочется.

И его срывает. В самый первый раз — по-настоящему. Он знает, знает, что Стив расстроится, знает, что пришел его поддержать, но он — ребенок, прекрасно все понимающий, да, но все-таки ребенок. Он больше не понимает, как держать в себе столько всего сразу. Ему хочется выговориться, но вся проблема в том, что ему хочется говорить о Стиве только со Стивом.

— Я так боюсь, что ты не поправишься, — шепчет он еле слышно, опустив голову, и втягивает ее в плечи. Ему почему-то стыдно. Он боится, что Стив посмотрит на него как на предателя, как на еще одного человека, который считает его слабаком.

Стив молчит. Только ресницы, длинные-длинные, дрожат.

— Он тебя не слышит, милый, — вполголоса говорит Сара. — У него проблема с ушками, ты ведь знаешь. Он не слышит, когда говорят шепотом. Повтори погромче.

Баки не повторяет. Он понимает, что нашел выход.

***

— Стив, ну брось, ты же не полезешь разбираться, да оставь ты это...

Первые сто раз — вслух. Остальные — шепотом.

Видеть, как Стив лезет в драку, тяжело, но спорить с ним — еще сложнее. Он упрямый до ужаса, максимум, чего добьется Баки, это очередная ссора. Но отпускать его одного Баки не может. И молчать не может. Поэтому лезет, отшвыривает очередных уродов, небрежно сплевывает кровь и, улыбаясь так, будто не уложил пару минут назад троих в одиночку, цедит: «Придурки совсем обнаглели, а, Стиви?».

И едва слышно: «Сопляк, не лезь, не лезь, пожалуйста, разберутся и без тебя».

Так намного проще, чем молчать.

Баки говорит Стиву правду все чаще. Ему нет смысла врать — Стив не слышит. И Баки говорит с ним и о нем раз за разом, все откровеннее и откровеннее. Себе он не может признаться во многом. Стиву может сказать практически все.

Однажды, собираясь на очередное свидание, Баки вдруг понимает, что не хочет никуда уходить. Он любит кино и танцы, любит огни и музыку, и ветер с моря, который ближе к ночи удивительно теплый и волнами проносится по прямым длинным улицам. Любит вечера, настолько яркие, что на душе само по себе становится радостнее. Любит девушек, и та, что ждет его сегодня, прекрасна. Тонкие ноги, темные блестящие локоны до плеч, огромные, будто нарисованные глаза, короткое ситцевое платье, высокий, как звон колокольчика, смех. Она — из хороших девушек, тех, что ходят на танцы только с подружками и не гуляют с малознакомыми парнями, Баки неделями вился вокруг нее, уговаривая пойти на свидание. Вчера, когда она наконец согласилась, он разве что не кричал от радости. С утра сгонял на другой конец Бруклина, чтобы купить действительно хорошие цветы, а не потрепанную охапку из тех, что продают у моста. Девушка того стоит: красивая, умная, теплая. Может, не та самая, но шанс действительно есть. Баки знает, что вечер будет прекрасным, вот только…

Стив, сгорбившись над столом, рисует, закатав рукава слишком широкой рубашки так, чтобы они не сползали по хрупким запястьям и не пачкались в краске. На картине — очередной пейзаж. Стив не любит рисовать по памяти, но работу нужно сдавать через пару дней, поэтому выбора нет; он хмурится, то и дело покусывая кончик кисточки, и осторожно, хирургически точно выводит тонкие линии. Вся комната пропахла запахами краски и крепкого чая — Стиву его, в принципе, нельзя, но он врет, что так ему легче работается. Когда очередной кусок картины выходит удачно, Стив выдыхает как-то по-особенному, с улыбкой, его удовлетворение можно услышать, прочувствовать, и эти моменты Баки просто обожает. Стив хорошо рисует, но самокритичен до жути, и ему редко, действительно редко нравятся свои работы. 

Баки они нравятся всегда.

И ему хочется остаться дома, развалиться на продавленном диване, подложить под голову колючий вязаный плед и смотреть, как рисует Стив. Он за работой часто о чем-то рассказывает, почти неосознанно, и у него даже голос меняется. Говорит про то, как хочет нарисовать восход солнца над строящимися небоскребами, про то, что хотел бы уметь снимать фильмы, про то, как скучает по маме, про то, что недавно видел девушку, которую сумел отбить у хулиганов раньше, чем они успели сделать что-то непоправимое, и «Представляешь, она меня все еще помнит. Лет пять ведь прошло, Бак, у нее ребенок уже, славный такой мальчишка, а она меня помнит, увидела на улице, подбежала, обняла. А ты говорил — не суйся, не лезь…».

Баки не хочется никуда уходить. Он понимает, что уже почти одет, даже парадный галстук нацепил — Стив, правда, не доверил ему глажку, отобрал и погладил сам. Он на удивление хорошо обращается с тяжеленным утюгом, поэтому Баки хоть и поворчал, но галстук отдал. Под лучший костюм он подходил идеально.

Баки понимает, что его ждет девушка. Понимает, что у него нет причин оставаться и срывать свидание.

— Не хочу никуда, — шепчет он Стиву в спину. Тот, что-то напевая себе под нос, широкими мазками закрашивает участок неба и, разумеется, не поворачивает голову. — Хочу остаться дома, Стиви. Давай ты сейчас скажешь, что я тебе нужен тут, и тогда я смогу…

Он замолкает, шумно трет лицо руками, пытаясь собрать мысли. Не получается. Время идет.

Стив, оторвавшись от работы, смешно вытирает нос, испачканный краской, и ворчит:  
— Эй, ты все еще тут? Ты время видел?

— Сейчас, — отзывается Баки. — Я просто…

— Что ты просто?

Баки и самому хотелось бы знать.

— Это же девушка, Бак, девушек нельзя заставлять ждать. Иди.

Баки почти решается парировать «А ты откуда про девушек так много знаешь?», но вовремя останавливает себя. Подколки и шуточки — привычный стиль их общения, но это — болезненная тема. На ней нет табу, но все-таки — не стоит. Тем более, что Стив прав.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Баки борется с желанием прижаться к ней лбом и застонать. Тогда он впервые четко осознает, что что-то важное в их дружбе идет не так. Что-то не то, слишком не то, и этого нельзя допустить. Дружба со Стивом — не просто огромная часть его жизни. Их отношения, особенно теперь, когда оба потеряли родителей, стали бесценными. Ничего важнее просто не осталось.

Тогда Баки отмахивается от мыслей, вечер действительно удается, а Стив, судя по всему, никаких проблем в их отношениях не видит. Стиву по-прежнему хорошо с Баки, и он не замечает, что Баки с ним намного, намного лучше, чем ему самому.

Спустя время Баки снова сдается.

У Стива появляется девушка. Абсолютно неожиданно для всех, и для него самого в первую очередь. Баки одновременно и рад, и удивлен, и… Что-то нехорошее, тяжелое и горячее вздрагивает в груди, когда Стив взбудоражено описывает их знакомство. Очередная жертва очередных придурков. Это не слишком-то и удивляет. Баки всегда думал, что рано или поздно одна из тех девчонок, за которых так часто и отчаянно бросается в драку Стив, оценит его порыв по достоинству. Этого стоило ожидать.

Достоинство, впрочем, одна из лучших и, как выяснилось, худших черт поведения Стива. Он почти ничего не рассказывает о своих отношениях Баки. Там и отношений-то еще нет, у них была буквально пара свиданий, но Стив молчит, лишь сухо пересказывая факты. Очередной загиб его разума явно заключается в том, что пересказывать такое даже лучшему другу нельзя: слишком лично, слишком интимно. Из-за этого Баки накрывает еще больше. Он фантазирует слишком много, частично основываясь на своем опыте, и воображаемые картинки раздражают так сильно, что хочется шипеть. Стив возвращается со свиданий неузнаваемо, особенно, по-другому счастливый, Стив почти ничего не рассказывает, подкидывая новые поводы злиться. Баки откровенно тяжело воспринимает тот факт, что он перестал быть для Стива на первом месте, отчасти потому, что ни одна девушка Баки не смогла даже близко подобраться по важности к Стиву. У Стива появляется другая жизнь, в которую Баки вход заказан, и его это волнует сильнее, чем он может вынести.

С третьего свидания Стив приходит сам не свой. И наконец-то перестает молчать, но лучше бы, право слово, ничего не говорил.

— Она меня поцеловала, Бак, — выдает он и замолкает, будто задохнувшись и ощущениями, и осознанием факта, и воспоминанием. 

Баки сжимает чашку так сильно, что ему кажется, она вот-вот затрещит.

— Поздравляю, приятель! — улыбается он так широко, что сам на секунду пугается от неестественности. — Хорошие девочки редко уламываются на такое, когда отношения только начались. Значит, у вас…

Он не договаривает. Не может.

— Не знаю, — бормочет Стив, тяжело опускаясь на стул рядом. Ерошит волосы, раздраженно смахивает с лица отросшую челку — у Баки от этого всегда будто что-то коротит в голове на секунду. — Я пока не знаю, Бак. Она мне очень нравится, и я…

— Да брось, Стиви! — Баки встает к чайнику, подхватывает со стола свою чашку, хотя чай еще горячий. Выливает его в раковину — ему физически необходимо занять чем-нибудь руки. — Такие правильные девочки, как твоя, не полезут с поцелуями просто так. Успокойся, перевари это. Чай будешь?

Он отворачивается к конфорке, достает коробок спичек, пару секунд вертит его в руках, боясь рассыпать все на пол. Ломает одну спичку, вторую...

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — шепчет он. Огонь наконец-то загорается, горелка шипит так громко, что поглощает слова, и они исчезают в ярко-оранжевых языках пламени. — Я хочу целовать тебя, Стиви. Только сейчас понял, как сильно хочу, вот ведь я дурак.

И все становится сложнее. Отправная точка, вечер, который меняет жизни обоих. Они оба влюблены, но вот счастлив, к сожалению, только один. Баки должен, должен радоваться за друга — девушка и правда чудо, — но не может, хоть и понимает: она способна сделать Стива счастливым, а вот он — нет. Даже если сделает все, что только возможно. Это кажется по-детски несправедливым и обидным, и «но мне так хочется, так хочется, не может ведь быть, чтобы вот так сильно — и зря?..»

— Я тебя люблю, — впервые говорит Баки спустя месяц. Даже не шепотом, одними губами. Такое он боится даже шептать. Ему даже в мыслях невыносимо это произносить. Не фраза, а чека от гранаты. Три слова, которые сломают все.

Стив, спиной к нему, раскладывает вещи по полкам. Стив, разумеется, ничего не замечает.

Через полчаса он садится, до трогательности неуклюже подворачивает под себя ногу, опускает глаза и, слишком внимательно уставившись на свои руки, говорит:

— Мы с ней решили расстаться.

Баки впервые кажется, что Стив его услышал. Или не Стив, а кто-то там, сверху, решил дать ему, Баки, передышку. Он понимает, что Стив расстроен, понимает, что эта девушка не будет в его жизни последней, все понимает, вот только счастлив так, что не может сдерживаться. Он пытается изо всех сил выдать восторг за привычный оптимизм, с которым всегда утешал Стива после неудачных попыток наладить личную жизнь. Говорит, что не стоит переживать, говорит, что Стиву слегка за двадцать, впереди вся жизнь, девушек будет еще десяток, только выбирай. Стив заторможено кивает, и, хоть Баки и видит, что тот ему совсем не верит, знает: у него получилось скрыть свою реакцию. И поддержать друга, конечно. Вот только сопереживать не получается совсем. Ему не по себе от мысли, что разбитое сердце Стива оказалось ключом к его собственному счастью, но теперь, когда Стив снова один, Баки вновь начинает надеяться. Он знает, что не на что, он знает, что нельзя, но верить во «вдруг» так сладко, что отказаться от этого нереально, невозможно, не хватит сил.

Когда ему приходит повестка, жизнь, едва склеенная заново, снова разбивается вдребезги. Наваливается все и сразу, так сильно, что дышать не получается, да и почти не хочется. Баки не собирается никого убивать. Баки боится, что убьют его, а он совсем молодой, и любит жизнь, и жить хочет невыносимо, до истерики. Боится, что Стив не справится: он болеет все так же часто, вот только никогда еще не оставался во время болезни один. Даже от мысли, что больной Стив зимой пойдет за лекарствами сам, Баки бросает в дрожь. Да и на лекарства, как и, собственно, на жизнь, у Стива может не хватить денег. Его могут забить до смерти в подворотне. Он может не дойти до дома, и…

А еще к возвращению Баки у Стива может быть семья. Жена, дети, пара шумных собак. Все то, чего он хочет и чего Баки никогда не сможет ему дать.

Баки, конечно же, желает Стиву счастья. Вот только ему самому до воя хочется быть счастливым. И он пьет, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать лежащую в углу стола бумажку, на которой плохо пропечатанным типографским шрифтом набиты дата и время явки в призывной пункт. 

Он смотрит на нее, как смотрят на дату на надгробии.

Стив за него явно переживает, но так горит идеей защищать страну, что, кажется, даже завидует. Хлопает по плечам, улыбается, снова и снова говорит о том, что спасать людей и родину — прекрасно. Что он, Стив, сам бы хотел, и пробовал, и попробует еще…

Осознавал бы он только, что этим добивает Баки еще сильнее.

— Мне надо знать, что у тебя тут все хорошо, — шепчет Баки, когда Стив выходит из комнаты. — Мне надо это знать, Стив, иначе я там сдохну, клянусь. 

Он понимает, что можно плакать. Стив не услышит. Никто не услышит. Станет легче, правда легче, всегда ведь легче…

Вот только не получается, совсем не получается.

***

Стив подходит к самому краю обрыва. Оглядывает заснеженные горы, реку далеко внизу, рельсы, которые змейкой тянутся над ущельем. Баки, стоя за его плечом, морщится от ветра и пытается сморгнуть с ресниц налипшие снежинки. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает вдруг Стив. — После плена не так много времени прошло, ты готов к такой тяжелой операции?

Баки, поджав губы, небрежно поправляет висящую на плече винтовку.

— Раньше, конечно, легче было идти в атаку, но все в норме.

— Понимаю, — кивает Стив. — Конечно, после такого любому будет сложно…

— Ну и идиот, — шепчет Баки. — Ничего ты не понимаешь. Раньше мне за тебя, придурка, переживать не надо было. А теперь как-то сложно, знаешь ли, выполнять приказ и думать, что лучше пусть попадут в меня, чем в тебя.

Стив, не оборачиваясь, хмыкает.

— Я с этим справляюсь, значит, и ты справишься, — сводит все, по их традиции, в шутку, но в голосе улыбки совсем нет.

Баки замирает, давясь ледяным воздухом. Он знал, конечно, знал, что сыворотка вылечила все болячки Стива, но так много лет подряд говорил вообще все, что привычка оказалась сильнее, и теперь…

Теперь он не представляет, как будет выкручиваться. Только почему-то не страшно, наоборот — легче. Будто впервые за годы получается расправить плечи и вдохнуть так глубоко, что голова кружится. Будто тайна мешала легким перерабатывать кислород, натягивала внутри невидимые ниточки, которые лопаются одна за другой. Хочется улыбаться. Хочется обнять Стива, или хотя бы плечом задеть. Жить хочется.

Вдалеке виднеется поезд. Баки даже не дергается. Ответ Стива цепляет что-то важное внутри, и там, под ребрами, разливается солнечное тепло.

Все будет хорошо. Все потом. Времени хватит.


End file.
